gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Rick
Rick is the brother of Riku, Teru's father in Ascended Demon's Immortals series, and is also a former member of Nikita's army, having fought alongside the immortal during World War 1 and World War 2. Appearance ' Rick is the twin brother of Riku, looking and sounding exactly like him. The only known differences in appearance are wounds that Riku had inflicted on his brother a long time ago. While Rick has regenerative capabilities, the damage was at a molecular level, beyond his regeneration's ability to repair. As a result, Rick has a scar on his face and his left ear had been torn off. '''Personality ' Rick's perspective on mortals is greatly similar to that of Nikita's. He hates mortals and believes they all must be destroyed. Nearly a century ago, he fought alongside Nikita as a purifier, a supernatural or semi-supernatural being that believes mortals are evil and made up of sin, thus, mortals must die. He's willing to go a long way to get what he desires, even kidnapping his own nephew, Teru, in order to get to his brother Riku, forcing him to do his bidding. 'Absolute Immortals (by Ascended Demon) ' Before his first appearance in Absolute Immortals, Rick used to fight alongside Nikita during both World Wars as a purifier. When he makes his first appearance, he talks to Teru, as well as an alternate version of Weed, Kyoushiro, Lector, and Thunder, who he captured from there universe. (DarkScimiter's Chronicles of Ohu) Rick soon captures Weed, Ascended Demon's version, and puts him in the cage with the others, who are shocked when they meet him. That night, Rick confronts his brother Riku, who demands to know where Teru is being held. Of course, Rick doesn't give anyway any information, saying that Riku will not get around this one. However, Rick does mention that there is secretly a friend of his guarding the cage that Teru and the others are in. '''Powers and Abilities '''Semi-Supernatural Physiology: '''Rick is a semi-supernatural being. This means that he is half supernatural, being able to use supernatural abilities and qualify as a supernatural being, but possesses a mortal/mortally body. Thus, he is vulnerable to most mortal/mortally means. '''Enhanced Condition: '''Much like his brother, Riku, Rick possesses physical and mental capabilities that surpass the maximum level of physical and mental capabilities a mortal/mortally canine could naturally reach. * '''Bulletproof Durability: '''Like his brother, Rick is completely bulletproof, which helps compensate for the fact that his mortal body makes him vulnerable to mortally means. However, it won't protect him from supernatural guns, since anything supernatural is completely superior to anything mortal/mortally. He is also vulnerable to supernatural beings. Although, since he's bulletproof, he can still be difficult to harm. But absolute immortals like Sniper, Gin, etc., will still be able to harm him regardless. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Rick's speed is at a much higher level than that of normal mortal canines. He was able to even outrun Lector and Thunder. Although, the brothers had Enhanced Speed on a lower level than him. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor/Semi-Immortality: '''Rick is capable of regeneration. Due to the fact that a regenerative healing factor comes with Telomere Regeneration, Rick has the potential to live forever. Unlike a mortal/mortally version of this ability, Rick doesn't have to cure himself of contaminants as it makes him completely immune. The fact that it's supernatural makes him a semi-immortal and immune to age manipulation. However, damage beyond the cellular level, such as molecular level damage, is beyond his ability to repair.